drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Twink Machine
Twink Machine were a British Progressive Rock Band formed in 2014 and consisted of original members Lead Guitarist & Vocalist The Doctor, Bassist, Keyboardist & Vocalist Jack Johnson and Drummer Bonham White. With two certified Golden Raspberry records in the UK & the US, they were one of the most popular and commercially successful progressive rock bands between 2014-16. The Band The Band were formed in Scotland which was formed after the Doctor saved Jack and Bonham on the contest show Galaxy's Got Talent where they decided to form a band with the Doctor's companion Fripp managing them. The band were originally a rock band mainly doing rip off Blues and Hard Rock covers, In February 2014 the Band mostly performed in pubs, one these included the Phoenix Smith Club where they were spotted by lead singer Steve Harwell of Smash Mouth who loved their music and introduced them to Raspberry Records who signed the band and recorded their only album ""The band are Commingk!........The band are Commingk!........"" (2014) which was a critical disaster and many complaining on the poor production and the Band stealing rip off Blues & Hard Rock songs which made the band very sad. The album was eventually pulled from the market. However the lead and only single by the Band ""I'm not a Fricken Racist!"" was a success in Cumbernauld which the band was embarrassed and had to perform there 16 nights. Twink Machine Name Change & Career After performing 16 nights in Cumbernauld, The Doctor was on the internet when he discovered the music of the experimental acid band The Bandrils which The Doctor was taken by and discovered that noodling for 23 minutes was the solution and introduced their music to other 2 who were intrigued. The band later discovered that there was already a band called The Band that formed back in the 1960s which was caused by Mary Sue. This made the Doctor very angry and posted on Twitter that the band were changing it's name and asked the fans what name to chose from a poll, the most voted name was Twink Machine and the band went back to the studio recorded their first was album ""In The Lazy Town of the Cringe King""(2014) released a month after only album by The Band, the album was a critical and commercial success and the single ""The Non-Canon One"" was even more successful than the album. The band then went on tour with Smash Mouth which got them a cult following in the US. After the tour they immediately recorded the follow up album ""Close To the Fridge"" (2014) was released with more praise and featured the self titled 23 minute song of the name. The next year the band released its third album ""OgronTrot"" (2015) and featured the hit ""The Emoji Climbs up on Shroudway" that reached number 1 on the KidzBopKidz chart and toured album in one entire month across the world. While on tour the band discovered the talents of Former TV Presenter Barry Camfield who played flute for 1 on a children pilot show, Flute's World, which the band members were taken and recruited him as a member despite not having no experience playing flute. The band went to record and release "Porn Hot" (2015) which only contain one song the 50 minute noodling self titled song about "a couple who makes love and decide to participate in group sex with 17 other people while watching hot porn altogether until they have a messy climax" - Jack Johnson. The album was controversial and panned by critics Mary Whitehouse. After one unsuccessful tour in Yorkshire, the band were booed by Christian followers on the behaviour of the song and for Barry Camfield's bad flute playing. Fripp was murdered by the Master and this marked the decline of the band's popularity. Decline in Popularity ''' The band still continued touring, they ended up at a concert planned by the Doctor's arch nemesis Skagra planning to kill and ruin the Band's career, however Skagra was defeated and the band escaped from the concert but Barry Finally had enough the situation and left the band to work for the famous drug lord Terrence Vaginas. After the departure of Camfield, the Band continued as a trio piece again, by 2016 the Band's popularity was starting to decline with many now complaining that their music sounding the same and time signature sounding the exact same thing, for their next and final album "In The Land of Green & Brown" (2016) was a moderate success and the band did a short tour before taking part in a contest which featured the band Titty Titty Sex Gang that killed the band's popularity and Prog Rock in general. '''Break up After 2 months of performing and touring "In The Land of Green & Brown" album, the band finally broke up and the Doctor went to home to cry and drink a lot of Diet Pepsi. It was later revealed that the Master he hypnotised the Jack & Bonham and he has a recorded message before he killed them both. Personnel * The Doctor - Guitar, Vocals & Bass (2014-2016) * Jack Jackson - Bass, Vocals & Keyboard (2014-2016) * Bonham White - Drummer (2014-2016) * Barry Camfield - Flute & Woodwind (2015) Discography * The Band - The Band are COMMINGK!........The Band are COMMINGK!........ (2014) * Twink Machine - In The Lazy Town of the Cringe King (2014) * Twink Machine - Close To the Fridge (2014) * Twink Machine - OrgronTrot (2015) * Twink Machine - Porn Hot (2015) * Twink Machine - In The Land of Green & Brown (2016) Category:Band Category:Music